1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving carriage for use in an overhead travelling vehicle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an overhead travelling vehicle system, an overhead travelling vehicle travels along a travelling track provided in an overhead space. In this respect, in order to load the overhead travelling vehicle onto the travelling track or unload the overhead travelling vehicle from the travelling track to the ground, it has been known that a portion of the travelling track is configured to be freely separated from and connected with the other portions of the travelling track and is lifted and lowered between the ground and the height position of the travelling track by a lifter (JP Utility H5-82734, JP 2001-278575).
On the ground, the overhead travelling vehicle is stored and placed on a moving carriage, and the moving carriage includes a short track for an overhead travelling vehicle and this track supports the overhead travelling vehicle. Here, it is convenient if the overhead travelling vehicle can be transferred with ease between moving carriages, but it is difficult to align the heights of the tracks provided to the moving carriages. For this reason, the overhead travelling vehicle is transferred between the moving carriages via a lifter. In this case, however, the lifter is used for a purpose different from its intended purpose, which is to lift and lower the overhead travelling vehicle between the ground and an elevated place.